


Calico

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya tries and fails and tries again to design for Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calico

It certainly wasn't for lack of inspiration. Often times she'd be immersed in other activities, once even mid-sleep, when an idea would spark in her mind and she'd tear herself away to find a piece of paper and a pencil with an eraser that didn't smear. It was just that the inspiration never came through, and in the end she had a waste depository full of half-drawn gowns and jackets and pleated skirts and a sewing machine bare of thread.

"You don't _need_ to make me anything," Rose reminds her constantly. "I have plenty of clothes."

"I know," Kanaya would reply, bent over a sketch of pair of cuffed shorts redrawn for fifth time, and Rose would give her a look that said _I know you know but I am not going to pursue the subject any further because we both know this will go nowhere._

Slowly and surely, it began to make her angry enough to stir a small inkling of frustration, and that feeling itself frustrates her further. Designing was never difficult, never troubling before Rose Lalonde. She could size up anyone for the perfect garment at first glance, and have a rough pattern outlined in an hour or two. Often the recipient would take the gift with a fixed smile and an expression that gave away their intent to hide their new ensemble in the back of their wardrobe as soon as possible, and that was fine with her. It wasn't as if fashion savants had much future in business on Alternia, besides.

But deep down she had some want, no, some nagging need to put a silk blouse, a suede coat, a cotton dress in Rose's hands and see the girl's face show true appreciation. Kanaya wanted so badly to create something that someone else deemed perfect.

The tenth time she redraws the shorts, a wad of fabric lands with a soft thump over her sketchbook.

"I seem to have had a slight mishap while sparring," Rose says from over her right shoulder. "You could repair this easily, correct?"

It's a tee-shirt, plain, black, with a hole cut clean out of the shoulder. Kanaya frowns as she inspects the damage.

"This is certainly an unusual shape. With whom were you sparring with, may I ask?"

"Terezi," Rose answers, rocking on her heels. 'You know her and her aim."

"I see," Kanaya says, fitting three fingers through the gash. "The edges are so clean, it almost looks like it was done purposefully."

"But you can mend it?" Rose pushes again, and Kanaya decides not to point out that the corner looks suspiciously like it was cut with scissors.

"Well, it's not on a seam, so I'll have to patch it." She flicks through her inventory, scrolling through thumbnails listed by color. "Let me just see where I put the black–"

"Really, Kanaya, I'm surprised at you," Rose cuts in, and begins rifling through cotton sector. "A chance to give a girl's wardrobe a little color, and you're going to pass it by? How about this one?"

Pumpkin orange, polka-dotted with lemon-yellow flowers.

"Rose, are you feeling alright?"

The girl furrows her brow, looking offended. "Do you really dislike it that much? I believe the shirt does belong to me, and as such, I shall decide on whatever fabric I want."

"No, no, it's just…" Kanaya stares at the bat in her hands, bewildered, "this is far from your usual, er, preferences. Not to mention it doesn't match at all, and I fear you will find the end result not at all to your liking."

" _Kanaya,_ " Rose says, "I will adore whatever you come up with. That, I can guarantee."

She looks at the tee-shirt, and the cotton, and at the small smile tugging at Rose's lips.

"I know," Kanaya answers, and Rose gives her a look that says _I know you know now for the love of god just make me this horrible clown shirt and I will wear it because you made it because I made you make it because I love you too much to let your terrible case of perfectionism consume you body and soul._

Kanaya clears the eraser filings from the table, and threads the machine.


End file.
